


Untitled

by Raelin_Saga



Category: A Foretold Affair (Visual Novel), Our Life: Beginnings & Always (Visual Novel), XOXO Droplets (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelin_Saga/pseuds/Raelin_Saga
Summary: Story is Untitled for the moment because I can't think of a title.Sometimes the past have a way of sneaking up on you, a few players in the game are figuring it out for themselves.This is a crossover for AFA, XOXO Droplets and Our Lives. All three games are owned by GB Patch.Semele is the name of my MC for OL, Rue is the human name that I selected for the Buffalo Seer for AFA and Jaleesa is JB's real name that I selected for XOXO.
Kudos: 5





	Untitled

Shiloh closed his eyes as he can still feel the pair staring at him as he followed behind Nate. From the corner of his eye, he notices the familiar head of onyx black hair.

“You know them, don’t you?” JB question as she was fixing one of her braids that was undone.

“Oh JB, you saw that.” Shiloh inquired as JB raised an eyebrow.

“And I heard what they said when you and Nate walked away from them. They know your last name and birthday; shit might be public knowledge however their expressions don’t look like some random person that wanted something from you.”

Shiloh slowed down his pace as JB did the same, making sure to keep the group in their sights.

“Remember when I told you about Lizzie.”

“Yea, your friend back in Sunset Bird.”

“That was her and their sibling Semele.” Shiloh let out a soft chuckle as there was a brief twinkle in his eyes that quickly died as it was brought to life.

“I wonder how they got stuck with a shitty friend like you,” JB poked at him as Shiloh sighed before his eyes caught a glimpse of beige eyes staring at them before they caught up with their older sibling.

Before Shiloh could even respond, a loud voice cut through their silence.

“You there, yes, you that carries on a collection of hats that basically have no value to you besides making you think that you aren’t completely soulless.”

The pair stared a cloaked figure that was wearing a buffalo mask that was adorn with golden hoops on their horns. The gloved hand waved them over in rushed fashion as if the figure has somewhere else to go but needed to see them.

"I knew I would be seeing you two today," a soft voice stated once Shiloh and JB were closer to the figure’s table. Their eyes focused on a figure that was wearing an ivory buffalo mask and wearing a purple cloak that covered their whole body.

"Excuse me if I don't believe you, but you were waiting for us." JB inquired as her eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Yes, you have visited my daughter a few times during your time at SSB." The figure stated as a gloved finger touch the base of the mask.

"Your daughter?"

"Cada, adorable little thing, looks like her father, the only thing she's gotten from me are my eyes and talent. So, do you believe me _now_?"

"No--"

"You know your friend there is a chameleon however you keep him close because there is a part of you that care and that is the part that your friend has clung too. He has done this before with the people you have previously seen however one saw him for what he was and allowed while the other genuinely wanted his friendship. They will meet each other again among the sand and water... however he must figure out what to do. You on the other hand, you have already started to change albeit a small bit now and that particular change will harm you and others in the future."

"I don't believe you," Shiloh finally spoke in a curt tone as the figure's demeanor only lighten up more.

"Oh, so you _can_ speak truthfully... your disbelief is from years of being told act this part and you will get what you want... you learn this from your mother who has consciously and unconsciously taken advantage of people's kindness and exploited their weakness. I hope you realize what you are doing before it’s too late because the monster is quietly waiting to swallow you whole and wear your skin like the clothes they are."

The masked figure sighed as they started to gather their things.

"Welp, that's all I had to say. The cards said that we will see each other again however I must pack up my shop here."

"I have a question, why does - "

"Why do you usually just see Cada in the front of the store? A friend told me that people adore little kids more and if that little kid get their dad from the back from his work, then they would come more often. I know my husband is a dream although erratic at times. Apparently long-haired men with gentle eyes do something right, I guess."

The figure pulled out a stack of cards and started to shuffle them in front of the pair.

“If you don’t mind indulging a poor soul for a bit more of your time,” the figure spoke as she spread the cards out on the table in front of them.

“Pick a card and it will tell you the starting point of when you will figure out where you need to be.”

Shiloh was first as he pulled out a card that held a slight bend in the middle until he flipped it around to see two snakes, facing opposite directions of each other in a diamond. The gloved hand of the figure snapped their figures as the card disappeared from Shiloh’s hand rested on the table.

“So that was expected,” the figure let out a sigh as they wave their gloved hand. “However, please take heed to my advice, you invite the energy that you allow into your life. There is no need for you to rush, slow movements can help you tap into your deeper feelings that you have neglected for years and as you move your body, the neglected energy is flowing however you must engage with it. You will figure out what you want in the end however the energy that you have built for so long has to be expelled from you.”

Shiloh’s body tensed up as he kept his anger in check. He could not read this person to figure out how to combat them. The figure focused on JB as she revealed her card to be an animal skull with horns that was surrounded by gems.

“You have been feeling extra anxious lately, a chapter of your life is closing however a new one is beginning, and you don’t know how you want to proceed. You want stability as any person would want in your situation however, I will not worry so much. The ones you have chosen will give you that and more. Your actions will control your own results, be it big or small. It is important that you take action on what is important to you.”

JB blinked when the card appeared in the gloved hand of the figure as the cards were gathered and shuffled back into the deck.

“Well, I have wasted enough of your time. Your group mates will be coming to search for you in two minutes and complain about losing you two once again. I bid you farewell.” The cloaked figure waved them to leave while the pair walked in the way where their group were going.

Shiloh glance back only to see an empty space as his eyes narrowed, he was feeling multiple emotions and he did not like to feel this way. He took a deep breath as he plastered his usual smile on his face.

“Sorry Lynn, we were distracted.” Shiloh stated as the group started to head back to their school. Shiloh felt JB’s eyes staring at him however he ignored JB’s presence as he bit the inside of his cheek. He remembers that he never received letters from them and that was his opportunity to ask them why he was discarded by them.


End file.
